Never Say Never
by ducktapedmoose
Summary: This is how the last few moments of the season opener should have gone. ---Mac POV


Never Say Never  
  
A/N: All right, the season opener was pretty cool, but I was sure our friend Harm would finally get it right. Well, he let me down immensely, so I wanted to do a fic where he responded correctly to the last thing that happened in the ep. Did anyone else almost cry when Mac said that things were never going to work out between them? Oh, goodness, my parents (who think I'm weird about JAG anyway), thought I was going to burst into tears, which I almost did. Anyway, here's my way of fixing that monstrosity of an ending. Hope you like it.  
  
___________________  
  
"Things are never gonna work out between us." I tell him sadly.  
  
"Why not?" His response doesn't surprise me in the least.  
  
"Because we both wanna be on top, and that's physically and emotionally ...impossible." I trail off sadly, not looking away from him. He breaks the eye contact between us, and glances at the cab. I have to turn away...  
  
"Wait." He says, in a tone more desperate than I've ever heard from him. I'm so tired of this. Turning back to him, I look at him wearily.  
  
"What, Harm?" I ask him. Glancing wildly around, he finally looks me in the eyes and says,  
  
"You can have the top."  
  
"What?" I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure out what he's attempting to say.  
  
"If you want to be on top, you can be on top. I'll take the bottom if that's what it takes..." He trails off, looking at me. Taking a small step closer to him, I breathe,  
  
"Why did you come here? Why did you resign your commission?" His eyes are wide, his breathing shallow and fast, but he responds without missing a beat.  
  
"Because I need you." He says softly, looking into my eyes.  
  
"You need me?" I ask him, my tone still low. Nodding, he swallows audibly and his eyes wander over my face.  
  
"I-I didn't figure it out until you were gone, I missed you-and when I found you, you were so close to Webb..." He trails off, looking away from me, at the ground. Reaching up, I turn his head to look back at me. His eyes meet mine reluctantly.  
  
"I need you, too." I whisper to him, my hand moving from his jaw to his cheek. Stubble from a few days' growth of beard feels like sandpaper under my fingertips, but it feels good.  
  
"You do? What about Webb?" He asks softly. I give him a small smile, shaking my head.  
  
"You're going to have to stop thinking about Webb if you're going to spend the night with me tonight." I tell him, delighting in watching his eyes widen and his mouth drop open slightly.  
  
"What?" Come on, Rabb.  
  
"When we were in bed, just before Webb and Gunny came in, you were going to kiss me, weren't you?" I ask him. The corner of his mouth quirks up, and he nods a little.  
  
"I was hoping you'd let me." He says. Chuckling a little, I stand up on my tiptoes and whisper into his ear,  
  
"Let's stay one more night." When I lower back onto my feet, I look at his face, to see his reaction. He looks at me for a second, then turns to the cab, tells the driver that we won't be needing his services after all.  
  
"Tomorrow's another day." He says to me, repeating what I said earlier. I smile fully at him, then turn with him to pick up our bags. Grabbing a bellboy, we check back in, and head back up to the room that we were in the night before.  
  
At the door, Harm tips the bellboy and turns to me.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asks me, reaching up to put a hand on the cart with our luggage on it. I nod, glancing only once at the hotel room door behind him.  
  
"I'm sure. Aren't you?" I ask, concerned. Did I get my hopes up too high? Is he going to back away again? As if sensing my fears, he smiles and nods.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything." He says. Smiling at him, I reach around him and unlock the door to our room, pushing it open and watching as he drags our luggage in. Pausing at the doorway for a second, I watch as he leaves the cart to the side and stands there, waiting for me.  
  
"Come to me." He says quietly, echoing his own words from that night all those years ago when I thought we would finally get things right. Giving him a teasing smile and slowly sauntering into the room, I ask him,  
  
"Why?" I close the door, still looking somewhat defiantly at him. Raising an eyebrow, he plays along.  
  
"You know why." He says. I shake my head.  
  
"I need a better reason." I tell him, still stepping closer to him. I'm only a foot away from him now, and am totally surprised when he reaches out and grasps me around the waist, pulling me close and kissing me slowly, deeply, on the lips. When he lets me go, I look up at him, and he responds the way I wanted him to that night...  
  
"I love you." He tells me, still holding me so close that I can feel his heart pounding in his chest. My eyes burn as tears spring to them, blurring Harm's image slightly.  
  
"I love you, too." I whisper to him. I can make out his smile, then I feel him pick me up and carry me across the room. He places me on my feet at the foot of the bed, holding on to my hands. Then he sits on the foot of the bed, one of his long legs on either side of me.  
  
"What are you doing?" I ask him, puzzled. He smiles at me again, a full- blown Flyboy smile like I haven't ever seen.  
  
"I'm letting you be on top." He says, pulling me down on top of him. I can barely comprehend what's happening as I kiss him, finally living out something I've wanted to do for years. He breaks away for a moment, breathing heavily.  
  
"What?" I ask, breathless. He looks up at me, I'm straddling his hips, my skirt beginning to ride up my legs.  
  
"Never say never." He breathes, looking into my eyes. Frowning, I ask him,  
  
"What?" He smiles.  
  
"You said that we were never gonna work out. I think this is about as worked out as anyone can be, Sarah." He says. Grinning at him, I bend and kiss him again, whispering against his lips,  
  
"Smartass." He laughs into my kiss, but doesn't break the contact.  
  
I may be a stubborn Marine, but I'm not so stubborn as to be unable to admit when I'm wrong. I was wrong about Harm and I. I didn't have enough faith in him, but he ended up coming through in a way that I never thought he could. He had given up his career for me, his life. I was lying when I said that his job was all he had.  
  
He has me, and I have the feeling he always will.  
  
____________________  
  
A/N 2: Well, what did you think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I would also love to know whether or not I should continue it in other chapters. Let me know what you guys think, ok? 


End file.
